1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable height table and, more particularly to an adjustable height table having an improved counterbalance mechanism including a plurality of different weights that provide an infinite range of uniform counterbalance capability so that the height of the table top can be easily adjusted, no matter what load is being carried by the table top.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern office or industrial environments provide work stations having various types of functional furniture components. These furniture components include work surfaces and table tops utilized for various purposes, from drafting to clerical and word processing functions. These surfaces therefore must be able to support a variety of equipment such as typewriters and computer terminals, while at the same time be able to be vertically adjusted to accommodate a variety of tasks and a variety of users easily and effortlessly.
Tables having adjustable height table tops are widely known in the art. Many of these tables employ the use of telescoping legs and counterbalance mechanisms. These counterbalance mechanisms include a counterbalance spring or springs as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,140,559, 4,559,879, and 4,981,085. Other means of adjusting the height of table tops include pulley and cable mechanisms as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,879, 4,619,208, and 4,981,085.
Adjustable height tables are also known in the art to employ latch mechanisms which can include latch arms and push-pull cables as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,085. However, no adjustable height tables are known to easily and cost effectively employ a means of adjusting the height in an infinite number of positions by counterbalancing the myriad of loads that can be carried by the table tops, while at the same time providing a locking means to lock the height of the table top in a desired position and providing a means of easily and uniformly lifting the table top while preventing racking and obviating the need to disturb any item that may be on the table top, such as computer terminals or other heavy equipment.
Consequently, there exists a need to provide an adjustable height table that may be easily adjusted uniformly without disturbing the items that are on the table, while preventing racking and providing for a versatile means of counterbalancing the load carried by the table top that may be easily performed quickly and efficiently on location.